Caryl's Cherokee Rose
by glitterkkayy
Summary: After the gang fails to bring Daryl back Carol tries to cope. She has to give up a lot to someone who promises to bring Daryl back to her and grows stronger in the process. Will Daryl ever return to her and if he does will he be on her side? DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWD FROM AMC
1. Chapter 1

Carol held Judith close and tried hard to fight back the tears as Rick tried to explain to her why they had to leave Daryl behind.

"I am trying to understand Rick, really I am, but I just dont. Daryl has done everything he can for you Rick and you just left him."

"I know it is hard, Carol." Maggie interjects. "Daryl was a rock for us all, especially you but we did what we had to. We had to get out of their alive and come back and tell everybody that the governor knows where we are at."

Carol didnt want to hear it anymore.

She didnt want to hear Maggie and Rick give excuses of why Daryl didnt come back with them.

She hands the baby off to Beth and goes up to where Axel is in the guard tower.

She continuesly turns down Axel's advances and trys to focus on shooting walkers.

It helps release her pent up energy.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door...It's Tyreese

. "Hey, Axel do you mind if I take over for a bit."

Tyreese doesnt give Axel a chance to answer before he climbs into the watch booth and goes over to stand by Carol.

Carol watches as Axel unhappidly leaves the watch tower and trods back to the jail.

She shoots down another walker before turning back to Tyreese.

"Why did you want to take over?" Carol asks.

"I think you know why."

Carol gives a confused look.

"Well I think I dont."

Tyreese smiles. "I am just wondering what is going on between you and this missing guy Daryl."

Carol's face drops.

Daryl was not the subject she really wanted to talk about.

"Oh nothing really anymore now that he is missing. Before we were just friends. So uh yeah nothing."

"Oh cmon girl you aint foolin me. You had it bad for this Daryl guy and you still do."

Carol didnt know what to say she wasnt the kind of person to deny the truth.

"Maybe..." she replies and moves to the other side of the guard tower.

Tyreese just smirks and leaves her to watch the prison yelling back to her. "I will be ready to talk when you are."

**A/N THIS IS A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES FROM THE WALKING DEAD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please come back inside the prison." Beth begged Carol.

"I just can't."

Carol hadn't left the guard tower since last night.

She couldnt.

She knew that Daryl would come back and that it would be just a matter of time.

"He is coming back Beth."

"Carol.." Beth's face grew sullen.

She wasnt as close as Carol was to Daryl but still after living with him for months his death caused her some grief.

"He is I know he is."

Carol didn't take her eyes off of the land.

She had scanned everywhere and anywhere that her tired eyes let her.

He may be hurt.

She could deal with that.

He couldn't be dead though and Carol knew it.

When they didn't come back with Daryl she was naturally furious but she knew that he would be okay.

She had no doubt until she realized that Merle was there in that town and that he had beaten Glenn so badly.

Her thoughts immediately went back to that day in the Atlanta camp, a little over a month after the outbreak, she had seen and heard the argument between Rick and Daryl over Merle and heard Daryl say that the only thing that could kill a Dixon is a Dixon.

She didnt doubt it Merle and Daryl were some of the toughest and roughest people that she had ever known in her life.

Now that she knows that Daryl is with Merle she has the worry that Merle might just might kill Daryl. Daryl loves Merle so much and believes that blood is thicker than anything, Merle might not think that.

Merle might just value his life more than his little brother's.

"Okay if you want to stay up here I wont intrude. Axel and Tyreese offered to take over after dinner but we don't need both of them so take your pick. "

"Axel I guess." Carol sighs.

She guessed that if she had to deal with either someone who would try to hit on her or actually ask about her feelings she would have a better chance at keeping Axel in line rather than trying to hold it together.

"Okay. I'll get Axel to bring you some food when he comes up."

"Fine." Carol replies as she shoots a walker.

As shes pulling her head back away from the rifle something catches her eye.

It was a beautiful Cherokee rose.

It was a symbol of potent love and pain.

It was a sign that Daryl is alive and coming back for her.

**A/N THANKS FOR READING THIS AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD **


	3. Chapter 3

"I brought you some grits." A voice said behind her. It wasnt Axel's voice. It was Tyreese's. Of course Tyreese couldn't just let Axel come. "I told Beth to tell Axel to come." Carol said rudely. She didn't even care that she sounded rude. Usually Carol prided herself on being the nice one. She thought that everyone, or most everyone, deserved that right. Carol's outlook on life tended to get more complicated when things happen such as what happened to Sophia and what happened to Andrea. Now what was happening with Daryl was making her irratible."Dont be mad at Beth. She came back to the prison and did exactly as you said. She told Axel to go up in the guard tower with you but then I volunteered to go. She tried to tell me nicely that you had specifically asked for Axel to be in the guard tower with you. I would have of course honored your decision had it not been for the fact that Axel looked so darn proud that you had asked for him particularly. I could tell he was up to something so I told him it would be best if he just uh stayed behind in the prison." "And he believed you?" Carol asked not convinced. "He wasnt until i set Sasha lose on him." Carol and Tyreese both laughed. "You didn't trust Axel with me but you trusted him with your..." Carol wasnt sure what Sasha was to Tyreese exactly. "My sister. Sasha's my kid sister. She was born when I was 17." Him telling Carol that reminded her of Andrea. Andrea was way older than her kid sister Amy. Amy had died about a month after the outbreak while they were still camped out just outside Atlanta in the mountains. They got attacked by a small herd and lost a lot of their people including Amy and Carol's husband Ed. Earlier that day Ed had hit her in front of everyone and Shane retaliated by beating Ed to a pulp. Carol was never sure not even now if what Shane did was an act of kindness towards her or just because he was taking all of his pent-up anger towards Rick out on Shane. Apparently Shane had physiological issues that Carol at the current moment could care less about. Carol had so much guilt towards what happened to Andrea. Andrea had put her neck out to save Carol's skin and Carol had repayed her by leaving her behind. She let the group leave her behind. Carol just realized how big of a hypocrite she was being. She was blaming Rick for leaving Daryl behind when he was such a valuable member of the group but she left Andrea behind who wasnt as an important part of the group as Daryl but she was up there high above Carol's rating with the group. Carol let out a gasp. "What?! What is it?!" Tyreese asked flying across the tower to where she was standing. The bowl of grits fly from his hand. "Nothing I'm okay." She said as he examined her body. With the governor coming after them any time now Tyreese was terrified that she had gotten shot or hit with something. "Are you sure what happened?" Tears running down her cheeks she turned back up towards Tyreese. "I just realized something very important."

**A/N HI YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW! DID YOU LOVE IT? HATE IT? SHOULD I CONTINUE? THANKS FOR READING AND HAPPY FANFICTIONING!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick I am so sorry!"

Carol burst into the prison.

"For what?"

Rick didn't think Carol should be sorry after all her and Daryl were close and he wasnt exactly happy with himself for leaving behind Daryl either.

"I feel bad about blaming you for, uh, ya know what happened with Daryl. I know he is still alive. I know that it wasnt your fault that you left him at that horrid place. You had to. I know that if you hadn't had done that you, Glenn and Maggie might have not made it back. I wouldn't wish that for anything in the world because I love you guys and y'all are all I have now. Y'all are my family."

Tears run down Carol's dirty face as Rick embraces her in a hug.

"It okay." Rick tells her, gently patting her cheek with his palm.

"No it's not. I shouldnt have even been a little mad. You werent mad at me when I left Andrea after she saved me back at the farm. You didn't even blame me in the littlest."

"That is because it wasnt your fault." Rick interjects.

"Its okay now its all over. I hope you are right about Daryl. I hope he is coming back to us but while he is gone we have to keep moving forward. You look tired go get some rest."

"I think I will take you up on that offer." Carol stifles a laugh and heads back to her cell.

After a couple of hours, amid the darkness, a mysterious person walks into Carol's cell quietly.

The person slowly closes her cells door and turns back to face Carol.

She jolts up out of bed and aims her knife at him. She is about to jab him when the face she sees makes her stop.

**AN THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS. SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT FEW WILL BE A LITTLE SHORTER BECAUSE THEY WILL HAVE CLIFFHANGERS. WHO IS THIS MYSTERY PERSON IN CAROL'S CELL? FRIEND OR FOE? IS IT DARYL? PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD...ALSO THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND SOME OF YOU WERENT RIGHT ABOUT THIS VISITOR BUT WERENT OFF ON SOME THINGS TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE. READER DISCRECTION IS ADVISED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND I RERATED THIS FIC T TO BE SAFE. ENJOY AND..._

**_CARYL ON_**

Carol lowers her knife as she sees the face of the guy in her cell is only Axel.

"Axel what are you doing here?"

Carol asks puzzled about why Axel could be in her cell.

"Is there trouble? Why did you lock my cell door. Did Daryl come back."

"I'm afraid it is none of the above darling."

"Then what do you want?" Carol asks.

The excitement in her voice dropping as she lies back down.

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested!" Carol snaps back.

"I thought you might say that." Axel laughs.

"But I have a feeling that you will want to listen to this one."

"And why is that?" Carol asks sarcastically.

She was too tired and stressed to deal with Axel's crap.

"The girl Beth you told me to stay away from her."

"Yes," Carol sighs.

"And you darn well better unless you want me to tell the group that you like to prey on little girls and you are trying to assault Beth."

"Oh trust me girl I wouldn't harm Beth in the slightest, promise." He puts his hand over his heart as if to show his sincerity.

"Well then I'm confused if your proposition isn't about stay away from Beth then what is it about?"

"You. You want that guy Daryl back right."

"Right." Carol answers unsure where Axel was going with this conversation.

"Get to your point and soon please Axel I'm tired and would like to go to sleep sometime tongiht. I have early guard patrol in the morning."

"Oh how bout them marbles so do I"

"AXEL" she screams.

"Shh not so loud the others will hear." He whelps.

"Get to your freaking point NOW or get out NOW!"

"Okay my point is I will go out and look for Daryl."

"Oh thank you Axel." She cries not expecting such an act of kindness from Axel.

"Is there a problem?" Someone asks outside the cell.

It's Rick.

"Yes everything is perfect."

Carol insists and Rick backs away slowly looking skeptical about Axel. He had to give it to him though Axel may be a criminal and Rick may hate him but he took Oscars death well and brave.

Carol jumps up and embraces him in a hug.

"What do you want in return?" Carol asks quickly pulling away knowing there must be a catch.

"Only one thing." Axel smirks.

"Something I havent had in a long, long time."

He says pulling down his jump suit and pulling his tank off.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello Carylers. Tomorrow is the big day and I am so excited. Anyways you guys please enjoy my fic sorry this chapter is a tad short the next one I will try to make longer. Please Review and let me know what you think so far._

"You want me to have sex with you? Are you crazy?"

Carol tries her best to keep her anger and her voice down.

"Yes I do and not in the slightest. You want your lover boy back right."

" Your sicker than I ever thought. Maybe we should have just killed all of the prisoners immediately."

Carol sighs wishing she wouldn't have dismissed Rick.

"I could tell Rick what you are doing."

She hopes with every fiber in her body that he will give up this silly request yet she still wanted him to find Daryl.

"And if you do that you will never get him back."

Carol knew it was true. Daryl would do anything for her and she knew it but sex.

After minutes of thinking Carol relents and pulls her tank over her head as Axel eye balls her.

"Only this once and you swear you will look for him?"

"I swear."

He smiles like a Cheshire and claims his payment.


	7. Chapter 7

_Midseason Premiere tonight and all day long today has been reruns! Please Enjoy and Review! BTW I think that those of you who hated the whole Axel and Carol storyline will like what is going to happen with the rest of the storyline...or maybe not. Let me know!(:_

Carol sat alone in her cell.

She was ashamed at what she had done but if it got her Daryl back she didn't really care.

The group needed Daryl.

She needed Daryl.

Even though she hated herself for what she did with Axel she felt it was worth it.

She wasnt sure what to do about it.

Should she tell Rick that he forced her to do it so he would go find Daryl when she knew that nobody else would.

Should she tell Daryl when he gets back.

No she immediately puts that idea out of her head.

There is no way she could tell Daryl about what happened.

Daryl would freak out and she knew it.

He would probably kill Axel with little or no objections from the group and he would be severely pissed at Carol.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rick who had just gone to send Axel off.

Rick and Carol look at each other in silence for a few minutes until Rick breaks the silence.

"What did you do?" Rick asks her.

She avoids making eye contact with him as she answers.

"How do you know I did anything."

Rick stays silent but his glaze tells her that he knows she is lying. He knows she did something to persuade Axel to go and look for Daryl.

"I did what I had to do...to get him back."

Rick sits down on her bed and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell me what you did. I will side with you. You have been part of our group since the beginning, you're taking care of Judith and I think of you as a close personal friend. You can tell me what you did and I promise it will stay with me." Rick swears.

Carol sighs and gives in.

She tells him everything.

Halfway through the story he stands up and starts pacing in the cell.

When she's done she is afraid to even look at him.

This was to bad for him to forgive.

"Rick, I'm so sorry." She pleads.

He stops pacing and looks at her.

"Dont be sorry Carol. I am the one who should be sorry. I should have killed all the prisoners when we first got here. If I would have done that TDog wouldn't have had to die, you wouldn't have had to do what you did to get Daryl back and Lori...Lori uh..."

he tries hard to push the words out of his mouth.

"and Lori wouldn't have died. You would have delivered Judith here with help and everything would have been fine."

"You don't know that Rick not that I am objecting I don't care much for Axel. He's a class A pervert. I even saw him hitting on Beth. Beth! I told him to stop of course and then he came up with the bright idea to go look for Daryl because he knows that I would do anything that he wanted to get Daryl back. He is also the only one I knew that you would let out of the prison by himself."

"I thought about sending someone from that man's group."

"Tyreese's?"

"Yea but I decided against it."

"Why?"

"I just had a bad feeling about it. If that made any sense."

"Yes it makes sense. I just hope Daryl comes back."

"Are you going to tell Daryl, about what happened with Axel?"

"It depends how do you think he would take it."

Carol and Rick both exchange small laughs.

"I think he would call you stupid and say he would have returned on his own eventually and didn't need help and then he would probably kill Axel. I'm not saying I would blame him for doing that either or that I would stop him from killing Axel. I also agree that what you did was extremely stupid."

"I agree with you too. What I did was very stupid but if it brings Daryl back then that is all that matters."

"Then I hope it does."

He turns to leave her cell and stops in the doorway.

"Oh and by the way Carol. Axel better pray that he dies before I get to see him and tell Daryl what he did to you. Between me and Daryl dying from a walker attack would be much less painfull."


	8. Chapter 8

_I just wanted to make the very happy announcement that today I officially finished the writing for this fic. I am happy where it ends and would like to do a follow-up fic but for now enjoy chapter 8. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. For the reviewer who commented about my 1st chapter I re-edited it and it is much more spaced out now. Enjoy (: Oh and by the way Daryl is SOOO coming back to the prison (talking about the tv show not necessarily this fic ;) )_

It had been several days since Axel left on his search for Daryl and Carol was now getting worried.

It isn't even a days journey to Woodbury so why is it taking so long for Axel to find him.

Part of Carol actually wonders if Axel is even looking for Daryl.

Maybe the walkers got him or the Governors gang.

Rick was sure that the Governor and his people would raid soon.

They were going to train their people to fight first and attack us later.

Everyone just hoped that Daryl came back in time for the fight.

Without Daryl they wouldn't stand nearly as much of a chance.

Rick had decided that if the Governor's group was training to become better soldiers than so should their group.

They all have strengths and weaknesses.

Rick decided to devise their plan based on that.

His plan was to set up defenses on the inner and outer sides of the prison.

He doesn't want to use direct contact.

He wants to work through guns and walkers.

Outer prison wise he wants the 4 strongest guns users to be on guard at all times.

To decide who this is Rick tested each of them on their accuracy.

Some like Michonne and the 2 guys from Tyreese's group immediately say they would rather not deal with guns.

Rick sends Michonne off with them to teach them how to defend themselves.

Because whoever is in the guard tower would also have to be a fast runner Hershel doesn't believe he is right for the guard tower either so him along with Beth are going to be in charge of the walkers.

Rick selected Glenn, himself, Tyreese and Carol to be in the guard tower.

Michonne, Sasha and the two other guys from that group to be the inner gate ground attackers and Carl is supposed to help the injured and rescue anyone from a sticky situation.

Even with this well thought out plan they are much weaker without Daryl.

To get her mind off of Daryl, Carol offers to go capture some walkers with the help of Maggie. Glenn wanted to come but because he was still recovering from his injuries Maggie thought it was best if she helped out instead.

Carol would capture the walkers and Maggie would take them in and put them in a spare cell.

Carol had just sent Maggie off with another walker when she saw someone she thought she would never see again in her life.

Merle.

**AN Sorry some of this is kinda a filler chapter but I really liked the end(: Hope you guys did too and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Man I love updates (: Enjoy you guys! Please keep on reviewing._

"Merle? How did you get here." Carol asks him as he approaches the gate.

His severed hand stump was revealed, his clothes were torn and he looked like he hadn't eaten and had been severely beaten.

"Well well Mrs. Pris is still alive I see."

Merle snarls from behind the gate.

"Are you going to let me in before I become walker chow?"

Carol snorts. "Why should I? You kidnapped Glenn and Maggie and beat Glenn to where he could hardly walk."

"It was all just one big misunderstanding."

"I'm sure it was but I can't let you in. You better get lost cause Maggie is going to be back out any second and I don't think she will take as kindly to seeing you as I am."

Merle just rolled his eyes. "Arent you going to ask me about my baby brother. I heard from Andrea that y'all were pretty close."

"I don't know where he is." Carol responds. "Wait did you say Andrea? Andrea's alive?"

"Yeah she's alive no thanks to you."

"I didn't mean to leave her."

"I'm sure you didn't just like officer friendly didn't mean to leave me handcuffed to the roof of that building and just like the group didn't mean to leave behind Daryl."

"Yes just like that. I didn't mean to leave Andrea and the group didn't mean to leave you or Daryl."

"Whatever princess I really don't care about that I just want to be let inside this prison here. I want to find with y'all."

"Do you know where Daryl is?"

"Of course I do. He is with Andrea trying to convince her to come here. She believes this weird notion that if she returns here after being in the governor's circle that everyone will hate her...also she may be sorta grieving about Shane."

Carol had completely forgotten that Andrea did not know that Shane had died.

Andrea and Shane were kinda close so it must have hurt to know he died.

"Go get Daryl and Andrea and bring them back. Andrea will be welcomed back into our group so tell her not to worry. How long will it take you to bring them back."

"Well I travel cautiously missy so it should take me about a day or two to bring them back which is about how long I can say this group has until the Governor comes knocking on these here gates."

"That's fine go get them and we will let you in."

"So be it."

Merle turns and runs back into the woods just as Maggie reappears to take another walker.

The rest of the day Maggie and Carol continue to deal with walkers.

Around dinner time Tyreese and Rick come to release them.

Carol refuses to leave saying she wasnt hungry.

Mostly she just didn't want to leave in case Merle, Daryl or Andrea came back. Maggie did leave.

She went to go take care of Glenn.

Carol couldn't help but admire the strength of their love.

"Why are you really out here?" Tyreese asked Carol with a broad grin on his face.

"Because I want to contribute and I am really not that hungry."

"That is not it Carol and we both know it."

"It is it Tyreese. I think that maybe you read way to much into this."

"Do I?"

Carol doesn't get to answer before Rick calls her over.

"Carol! You might want to see this."

Carol and Tyreese make their way over to where Rick was by the gate.

Before their eyes was a walker but not just any walker.

The walker was Axel.

He looked as though he had been turned for a few days.

His bite mark was on his stomach.

"I thought I would ask you what to do with him. Should we put him in the cell with the others or do you want to uh kill him."

"No put him in the cell with the others we need walkers no matter who they are. Nobody at the prison was emotionally attached to Axel so it should be okay." Carol says after a moment.

"If you say so." Rick says taking Axel to where the other walkers are.

"What was that about?" Tyreese asks as Carol breaks down into tears.

She tearfully tells him what happened.

"That bloke doesn't deserve you."

"Yes." Carol sniffles. "Yes he does."

Carol wipes the tears away and walks back up to the prison.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think (: The next chapter will be the last one._

Carol hadn't even been asleep an hour when Tyreese comes and wakes her up.

"Rick said to come get you up. The governor's group is coming and they found someone. Someone you would like to see."

Tyreese leads Carol to where they eat breakfast.

Sitting there smiling big is Daryl.

He doesn't look to awful.

Hershel is working on a deep gash over his eye and a long cut on his arm but he was there and Carol was happy.

Carol had the urge to go run into his arms but it was pushed under control by the fact that they were surrounded by people.

Andrea was behind Daryl quietly talking to Michonne, who had seemly failed to mention that Andrea was still alive.

Carol knew that there was some reason she hated that woman.

Merle wasnt talking to anyone.

He was in a corner by himself trying to keep the blood from his newly reopened hand wound from falling down.

Carol made her way over to Merle and grabbed some of the medical supplies off the table.

Rick stops her before she can reach Merle.

"We aren't going to waste our medical supplies on useless people Carol."

"If I don't help him he will bleed to death. We need him during this war to help us fight."

"Very well but don't use up much."

Carol cleaned Merle's wound and tried avoid talking to him.

She had just got done sewing him up when Beth and Carl come in.

"They are approaching fast, almost in range."

Carl says with his voice strong and noble.

Rick gets up from where he is sitting near Daryl and Herschel and stands beside Carl and Beth.

"I am not asking y'all for anything. I am going to stay here and defend the prison. It is the best place to be in this world. It is safe. Just because I am going to stay here doesn't make anyone obligated to do the same. I love you all and will not think any less of you if you decide to leave. Anyone can leave that includes you Carl."

He turns and faces his son.

"I'm not leaving, Dad." Carl says firmly.

"And neither am I."

Beth whispers sweetly wrapping her arms around Carl and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay then that is 3 staying. Are there any for sure going?" Rick asks.

The two guys from Tyreese's group that isolated themselves from everyone raise their hands.

Rick nods and they scurry out of the jail.

"Herschel."

Rick heads over to the old man.

"I think that you and someone really strong and trustworthy should try to leave. You have done so much for me and I just want to give you a fighting chance."

"What happened to your plan Rick. We were all suppose to stay and fight."

"I realized how unfair that was to everyone."

"I'm staying Rick. I will help the injured. I can manage the walkers."

"Fine go set up by the walkers with Beth and Carl. Sasha and Tyreese what are y'all doing."

"I..."

Sasha begins but Tyreese interrupts her.

"We would like to stick together and take the inner yard protection."

Rick nods and they take off.

He then turns to Glenn and Maggie.

"Glenn is still to weak to do much and I would rather not do anything to dangerous because..."

She wraps her arms around Glenn and he rests his hand on her belly.

"We are going to have a baby." Glenn finishes.

Everyone gathers around them to celebrate the new life.

"Maggie you can go ahead and get some practice in with Judith. You can take care of her and stick by Glenn at the same time."

Maggie picks Judith up out of her basket and helps Glenn get to their positions.

There were 6 left in the room.

Michonne and Andrea both agreed to stay and fight. Michonne wanted to be on the ground fighting while Andrea wanted to be in the guard tower.

"Carol I want you to go in the guard tower with me and Andrea. Merle and Daryl I want yell to take the ground with Michonne."

Daryl and Carol begin walking out together.

"Uh Carol..."

Daryl begins but is interrupted by Merle's yelling.

"I never agreed to fight. If I can leave I want too."

"Seriously Merle don't do this. They need us."

Daryl tries to plead with his brother.

"I'm going without a doubt little bro, the question is are you coming with me."

_A/N_

_So what do you think? Will Daryl leave Carol and the group again for Merle? Maggie and Glenn are pregnant! Some decide to stay while some decide to go! Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think will happen in the next (and final) chapter!(:_


End file.
